


Make Up Sex

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: John makes it up to Dory after a fight. Dory belongs to laraeasthillstarstable on tumblr.





	Make Up Sex

"Heyyy baby," said Dory, wrapping her arms around her taller boyfriend from behind. John chuckled, knowing exactly what this kind of behaviour meant.

"Alright, what have you done now?" asked John, turning around to look down at his smiling, shorter girlfriend.

"Welll," said Dory, drawing out the 'l'. "I kinda, uh... well, you know how those new Icelandic horses arrived at the New Hillcrest town square yesterday?"

"Seriously, Dory?" asked John, pulling away from her. "You already have plenty of horses!"

"But you know my weakness for the Iceys," said Dory, looking at him sadly. "Please, John, can't you just build one more stall?"

"Nope," said John, turning around. "Find someone else to do it. I won't be doing any more free labour."

"John," Dory called after him, tears in her eyes. But he was gone. Angry and sad and frustrated all at once, Dory stomped upstairs and slammed the door shut before flopping down onto the bed and screaming into the pillow.

Hours passed before Dory heard the bedroom door open, and footsteps cross the wooden floor.

"Dory," said John, sitting down on the bed beside her. Dory moved away from him, but John put a hand on her shoulder and rolled her over to face him.

"I'm still upset with you," said Dory.

"I'm sorry," said John, rubbing her shoulder. Dory made a little 'hmph' noise and hugged the pillow tighter.

"Nope, still upset," said Dory.

"I'll build your new Icey a stall, okay?" said John. Dory pouted at him.

"Thank you," said Dory. "But you still upset me."

"I know, and I'm sorry," said John. "It's just... I was having a very stressful day, okay?"

"Hmph," said Dory. "That's no excuse."

"I know," said John. He leaned in close and tried to kiss her, but Dory moved her head so he kissed her cheek instead. Then, smiling, he kissed further down over her neck. Dory smirked, and then she laughed at the feeling of John's lips on her neck.

"Okay, maybe you can make it up to me," said Dory.

"How?" asked John.

"Worship me," said Dory. "With your lips and your tongue and your words."

"Alright, I can do that," said John. "Gladly." Dory grinned and pushed the covers off of herself, then sat up and pulled her shirt and bra off.

"You can pull my riding pants and panties off while you work your way down," said Dory, lying back on top of the covers.

"As you wish," said John, and began kissing her neck again. He worked his way down, his tongue just barely grazing her skin, and Dory giggled at first but then moaned when John reached her breasts. He circled each nipple with his tongue, tugging on them with his lips, and Dory let out a breathy moan and arched up into him.

"John," she murmured, wanting more. But then John moved lower, moving onto her stomach and dipping his tongue into her bellybutton. Dory squealed, the motion distracting her from where John's hands currently were. So she missed when he pulled her riding pants down, but she immediately figured out what John was doing when he rubbed his palm over her panties.

John took his sweet time getting there, though, kissing along the waistband of her panties before he tugged them down too and left a line of kisses down to her pussy. He left the last kiss on her clit, running his tongue over it lazily so that Dory moaned and moved her hips up. But John kept going with his tongue, trailing it down until he slipped it inside her and gave her a few licks inside.

"Oh, John!" Dory moaned, her hands going to the back of his head. His hair was short and filled with sawdust as usual, but she ran her fingers through it anyway, not minding the dust that settled on the covers. She was far more interested in what his tongue was doing, lazily stroking up and down her pussy from her clit to the entrance, and swirling around when it was inside.

"Your body is so wonderful," John murmured. "Not even I could make a work of art as wonderful as you."

"Yes," Dory moaned. "More, I want more."

"And you taste divine," said John, before he plunged his tongue back inside with slurping sounds. Dory moaned louder at the way his tongue flicked her inner walls and plunged in and out.

"You taste good too," said Dory. "But your tongue is so wonderful, I never want you to stop."

"Hmm, not even if I do this?" asked John, kissing her slick inner thigh and trailing his tongue through the juices there.

"John," Dory moaned, bucking her hips in frustration. John laughed.

"I know, I know," said John, and moved his lips and tongue back where she wanted them. He kissed over her pussy again, swirling his tongue around her clit and sucking on it. Dory moaned louder, her fingers clutching at John's short hair and moving down to his neck.

"Keep doing that," Dory murmured, moving her hips. "Please."

"Anything to please you, my beautiful girlfriend," said John, and moved his tongue around inside her more. Dory moaned, her cheeks bright red as she threw her head back and arched her back.

John only had to move his tongue a little more before Dory clenched around his tongue and cried out as she came.

"Am I forgiven now?" asked John, licking his lips as she came down from her orgasm.

"Yes," said Dory, nodding. "That was better than just an apology. You've earned an even greater reward."

"Oh? And what reward might that be?" asked John, feeling a stirring in his jeans.

"This," said Dory, and kissed him, pulling him down on top of her. Her skin immediately itched from the sawdust that John was covered with, but she didn't mind. She was busy winning a tongue-battle, and enjoying the feeling of John's lips on hers. The fight from earlier was only a distant memory.


End file.
